A Child
by BunnyJoon
Summary: "Sudah isi ?" "Sudahi bulan madu kalian, sudah setahun jangan menunda terus" "Di umur kita, aku sudah memiliki dua anak, kau kapan ?" - "Mungkin Tuhan belum mempercayakannya pada kita sayang .." -Wu Yi Fan . "Dimana letak kurang dan cacatnya diriku Fan ?" -Kim Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang hamil adalah .. KrisHo, FanMyeon , GS , Romance , Family , OneShoot , M. 'Sequel Of Our Destiny'
**A Child – Sequel Of Our Destiny**

 **Kim Junmyeon : Girl (GS) | Wu Yi Fan : Boy | lead+**

 **Genre : Romance – Family.**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **Bisa dibaca terpisah kok ^^**

 **Just ALL ABOUT FanMyeon here ^^**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pengantin baru .._

Ketika kata tersebut terucap, Apa yang tersirat dalam benakmu ?

Jika dijabarkan kata per kata maka makna dua penggal kata tersebut seharusnya benar-benar indah kan ?

 _Romantisme .._

 _Honeymoon .._

 _Lovey Dovey .._

 _Two Of Us .._

 _Heaven .._

 _You and I .._

 _Making Love .._

Meski ini bukan cicipan pertama. Dulu Yi Fan dan Junmyeon juga pernah mengalaminya, bahkan setelah perceraian keduanya Yi Fan terlalu beruntung karena mendapatkan porsi kedua. Tapi seharusnya di porsi ke tiga ini semuanya berbeda kan ?

Menu pengantin baru pertama adalah sepasang Adam dan Hawa yang menikah tanpa cinta ..

Menu pengantin baru kedua bahkan lebih parah, sajian sepasang Adam dan Hawa yang menikah karena sebuah dosa ..

Dan ketika bahan menu pengantin baru ketiga adalah cinta yang terlampau mengagumkan, sajian menu ketiga pengantin baru ini seharusnya adalah yang tersaji paling indah, tanpa sangkalan.

Indah kok, jika ditelisik nyaris 11 bulan ke belakang semuanya tersaji dalam satu piring marmer putih bulat dengan ukiran juluran bunga bertinta emas berisi sepasang Adam dan Hawa yang memiliki cinta terlampau tak masuk akal.

Wu Yi Fan memegang seluruh kata-katanya, meletakkan seluruh sumpah di dasar otak cemerlangnya dan kemakmuran hatinya. Sumpah untuk mencintai, menjaga juga menjadikan Kim Junmyeon satu bagi seluruh sisa hidupnya. Begitu pula Kim Junmyeon, hal terbaik yang pernah takdir ulurkan adalah kembali mencintai dan dicintai Wu Yi Fan dalam konteks sebenar-benarnya. Memiliki seutuhnya segala inchi milik Pria itu, apapun.

Pernikahan bahagia setahun belakangan ini, pernikahan bahagia bersama orang yang paling di cintainya –Wu Yi Fan. Kim Junmyeon bahkan tak berani meminta permintaan muluk-muluk lainnya setelah menerima belas kasih takdir yang terlampau indah. Namun sebulan belakangan ini, sebuah permintaan tak tahu diri melunjak dari dasar hatinya, permintaan seorang wanita, permintaan seorang istri, _Anak_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Child**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setahun –kembali– menjadi Nyonya Wu, di rasa pergi ke pesta-pesta mewah di hotel berbintang bertemu jejeran colega-colega bisnis lalu bersilat lidah divisuali dress-dress cantik nan mahal berasal dari rebusan ulat sutera serta make up glamor bukan lagi hal yang patut di banggakan kecuali karena Ia datang bergandengan mesra bersama suami tampannya lalu mendapat pujian terang-terangan _'Pasangan serasi ini, lengket terus'_ atau _'Bikin iri saja'_.

Sayangnya, interpretasi pasangan serasi yang membuat jakun-jakun Pria lain naik turun gelisah atau rengekan-rengekan iri wanita lain mengudara seringkali di susul dengan malapetaka _'Sudah isi ?'_ atau _'Sudahi bulan madu kalian, sudah setahun jangan menunda terus'_ terkadang malah _'Di umur kita, aku sudah memiliki dua anak, kau kapan ?'_ meski bukan pertama kali hanya saja satu bulan terakhir ini Junmyeon menjadi makhluk paling sensitif jika mendengar kata 'Anak'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang .." Yi Fan meraih lengan ranting Junmyeon yang baru saja membanting tas berpayet mutiaranya kasar ke atas sofa "Jangan dengarkan omongan mereka .." ujarnya selembut dan setenang mungkin. Kobaran api di atas kepala Junmyeon terlalu ganas untuk dipadamkan dengan sepuluh tabung fire extinguisher.

"Bagian mana yang tidak harus ku dengarkan ?"

"Bagian mengenai _'Wu Yi Fan bukankah pernah memiliki anak dengan mantan istrinya dulu ? Apa Kim Junmyeon yang bermasalah ?_ ' atau bagian _'Wu Yi Fan Pria yang sehat dan kesuburan Kim Junmyeon sebagai wanitalah yang patut dipertanyakan'_?. BAGIAN MANA WU YI FAN ? HAA ?"

Mata merah nyalang basah dengan bibir bergetar, Yi Fan bahkan tak mampu menghela nafasnya, gumpalan udara itu mengkristal dan tersangkut di pangkal dada.

"Hei .." menarik wanitanya dalam dekapan lembut

"Mereka hanya tidak tahu, kau pernah mengandung juga sayang .. dan bukankah kita dengar sendiri dari Kyungsoo juga dokter-dokter kandungan lainnya kalau kau dan aku benar-benar sehat dan benar-benar siap punya anak" usakan-usakan lembut Ia alunkan sepanjang punggung wanitanya

"Lalu kenapa Fan ?" lirih wanita itu, membawa duka menjadi-jadi bagi Yi Fan.

Yi Fan muak dengan ini sejujurnya, semua berjalan pada garisnya dengan benar dan teratur atau malah terkadang hari-harinya kelewat indah setelah kembali mereguk asa bersama Kim Junmyeon, jadi untuk bertengkar nyaris setiap hari atau bahkan berkali-kali dalam sehari karena seorang _'anak'_ sedikit banyak membuat Yi Fan kesal dan ingin menyumpal mulut-mulut busuk yang berani mengumandangkan kata mandul atau apalah yang ditudingkan pada istrinya.

Demi Tuhan ! Telah 8 dokter kandungan yang mereka datangi dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini hanya untuk memperjelas semuanya, bahkan Kyungsoo -adik ipar Junmyeon, istri Jongin- tak lagi menerima mereka yang datang ke ruang praktik kandungannya untuk dimintai -lagi- memeriksa kadar kesuburan keduanya. Wu Yi Fan dan Kim Junmyeon punya kadar kesuburan yang sempurna dan berusaha lagi-lagi menjadi ringkasan dari sekelumit pemeriksaan mahal itu.

Mereka berusaha, tentu saja ! Malam-malam panas berpeluh diiringi decitan ranjang dan desahan hebat bukan main menjadi musik penghantar, membakar tensi bernama gairah membara hingga hangus menjadi abu dan hilang terseret desauan angin berakhir menyisakan keduanya nyaris mati bergelung dalam kain lembab beraroma busuk sperma.

Apa Junmyeon yang seringkali akhirnya mengosongkan jadwal hariannya karena terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar bangkit dari ranjang atau Yi Fan yang seringkali terlambat menghadiri meeting jutaan won hanya karena terlalu terbuai permainan basah dalam bath-up pagi tak kunjung menjunjung bukti otentik jika mereka telah berusaha ?

Yi Fan menghela nafas selembut mungkin, kadang menegun ludah melewati kerongkongannya saja bisa menjadi pemantik api bagi bara hati Junmyeon jika sedang seperti ini "Mungkin Tuhan belum mempercayakannya pada kita sayang .."

Tubuh mungil itu berontak, melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan suaminya lalu berteriak kesal "KENAPA TUHAN TAK PERCAYA PADA KITA ? KENAPA ? HEM ?"

"Bahkan ada wanita yang hanya butuh kau tiduri sekali lalu bulan kemudian dia datang dan mengatakan mengandung benihmu, sementara aku ? Kenapa Tuhan tak mempercayaiku justru mempercayai orang lain untuk menghidupkan benihmu ke dunia ini ?"

"Dimana letak kurang dan cacatnya diriku Fan ?"

Sesenggukan mencekik kerongkongan bersama lelehan air mata merusak maskara mahal wanitanya berujung lukisan hitam mengerikan di ke dua pipi Junmyeon membuat Yi Fan tertegun, perasaan dan emosi wanita memang bukan sebuah lelucon murahan. Wanita terlalu rumit, meletakkan semua permasalahannya di atas perasaan dan bungkusan emosi berhias air mata.

Karena bagi Pria, permasalahan belum punya anak tak sedramatis pemikirian kolot itu. Toh tinggal berusaha lagi, benar kan ? Yi Fan masih menyanggupi memberikan kepuasan di setiap malam-malam panas mereka bahkan hingga keduanya merasakan _kematian_ di akhir gairah.

Namun kini, Junmyeon adalah pusat hidupnya dan setetes air mata wanita itu adalah dosa haram bagi Yi Fan apapun alasannya.

"Ssstttt .. Kenapa berkata seperti itu Sayang .." Ibu jari Yi Fan terulur, menyeka air mata istri cantiknya lembut "Kau sempurna, tak ada yang kurang darimu dan bahkan sehelai rambutmu pun jauh dari kata cacat" jemari besar itu mengais rambut samping Junmyeon, menyembunyikan helaian berantakannya di belakang telinga lalu menangkup kedua pipi yang makin hari makin tirus saja.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, mulai besok jangan hidangkan aku si _hitam pekat_ dan buang semua bungkusan rokok di ruang kerjaku juga kaleng-kaleng beer dalam lemari es. Aku akan membawa bekal sayur-mayur sehat dan belut panggang buatanmu juga botol-botol ramuan herbal" dahi Junmyeon mengkerut di tengah tangisnya

"Resep untuk memperbaiki kualitas sperma kan ?"

Pukulan-pukulan tak bertenaga di dadanya dan rajuk Junmyeon yang mengubur wajah memerahnyanya di dada bidang Yi Fan sungguh jauh lebih baik daripada sisi dramatis wanita itu, sungguh.

"Buang semua karet-karet pengaman laknat itu juga" bisik Yi Fan seduktif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Child**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, dalam rangka program memiliki anak dengan perbaikan kualitas sperma dan terus berusaha patut di jadikan kambing hitam atas setiap tensi bernama gairah yang selalu muncul jauh terpisah dari ambang batas kewarasan.

Seharusnya di jam ini Wu Yi Fan sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk duduk di ujung meja besar di ruang rapat dan membahas kinerja bulanan karyawannya, membahas income perusahaan yang harus meningkat setiap hembusan nafasnya dan bukan malah menghadiahi wanita di pangkuannya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah memompa gairah.

" _Minseok, Katakan kepada siapapun yang ingin menemuiku jika aku tidak berada di tepat dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Apapun alasannya"_

" _T-tapi meeting bulanan bag-"_

" _Ulur waktu"_

Kim Junmyeon jelas satu-satunya tersangka atas telfon terakhir Yi Fan ke meja sekertarisnya yang membuat lelaki berpipi gembil itu kalang kabut sendiri.

Wanita itu seharusnya berhenti, paling tidak menghentikan kobaran gairahnya sendiri dan menasehati suami tampannya jika meninggalkan rapat bulanan bukanlah hal bijak yang boleh dilakukan seorang pemimpin. Namun nyatanya, mendesah dan mengerang nikmat di pangkuan Wu Yi Fan membuang jauh akal sehatnya.

"Bisa turun sebentar ?" suara serak Yi Fan menginterupsi kegiatan kecup panas mereka, membuat Junmyeon heran namun tetap turun dari pangkuan suami tampannya tersebut. Keheranan semakin menjadi ketika dengan terburu Yi Fan melepaskan ikat pinggangnya asal dan menurunkan celananya sebatas lutut lalu menarik Junmyeon naik kembali ke pangkuannya dengan satu tarikan.

Bagaimanapun meeting bulanan perusahaan tetap tanggung jawabnya dan sebagai seorang Pria dewasa pencinta hidup mapan gairah tak boleh mengalahkan profesionalitas, namun jika berdampingan Yi Fan rasa itu sah-sah saja.

"Darurat sayang, maaf kau harus bekerja terlalu keras siang ini"

Dan erangan perih Junmyeon ketika Yi Fan menyentak tubuh mungilnya menelan dalam kebanggan Prianya dalam sekali hentakan menjadi jawaban kenapa wanita itu harus bekerja keras siang ini. Junmyeon berpeluh mendongak mengoceh keenakan tengah bergerak naik turun dengan kancing kemeja yang berhenti dari tugasnya serta bra pembungkus benda kenyal itu miring berantakan adalah pemandangan yang rela Yi Fan tukar dengan liburan seminggu di Maldives.

Berlatarbelakang pemandangan sibuk Kota Seoul di jam ini dari kaca besar tepat di belakang kursi kerja Yi Fan, Junmyeon bergerak dengan nafas nyaris putus dibantu tangan Yi Fan mengalung di pinggang berfungsi sebagai pompa tambahan, Yi Fan dan Junmyeon membakar gairah di bawah terik matahari yang duduk di atas kepala. Panas, kegiatan ini terlalu kurang ajar untuk dielu-elukan sebagai proses _'make a child'_ sebenarnya.

Tapi Yi Fan adalah Pria bebas, Pria yang dapat sesuka hati melancarkan serangan-serangan panas tanpa perlu kelabakan mengecek atau berlari tunggang langgang untuk diwajibkan memiliki stock karet pengamanan, dimanapun dan kapanpun Ia mau tanpa penolakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Datang bulan lagi ?" dan anggukan lemas Junmyeon adalah pertanda buruk bagi kelangsungan klinik kecil-kecilan milik Kyungsoo. Karena seharian ini dan mungkin saja untuk seminggu ke depan wajah bertekuk seribu Junmyeon beserta segala ocehan mengenai kekurangan Yi Fan akan lagi-lagi menjadi pasien paling gawat darurat yang datang ke kliniknya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sendiri sudah memiliki seorang Putra, Kim Taeoh. Seringnya anak lelaki itu Ia ajak ke klinik nyaman di pinggiran kota tsb. Bukan otaknya tak memadai untuk memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji baik di rumah sakit ternama di pusat kota. Menjadi dokter sebenarnya adalah impian termahal yang baru dapat Kyungsoo gapai setelah melahirkan Taeoh sekitar 8 bulan lalu. Hingga Ia harus membagi sedikit waktunya untuk mengurus pasien-pasien lain di sela-sela kegiatan inti mengurus rumah, Taeoh dan Jongin. Syukur Jongin bukan makhluk astral yang terlalu banyak mengekang.

"Kali ini kau tak boleh menolak pasienmu ini lagi Kyung, datang bulanku kali ini benar-benar menyiksa" keluh Junmyeon dengan bibir mengkerut. Kadang Kyungsoo sering bertanya-tanya benarkah wanita ini berada diumur 30an ? Mengapa kelakunya bahkan seringkali sama kadar manisnya dengan Taeoh ?

"Oenni .. Datang bulan ya seperti itu. Sakit perut atau perut kram sudah biasakan ? Dan ya .. itu memang menyiksa" jengah Kyungsoo, menyusun jejeran kotak obat-obatan yang baru saja datang.

"Apa flek berkepanjangan, kram perut hingga nyaris mati bersama sakit kepala hebat adalah wajar ? Demi Tuhan, aku tak memintamu memeriksa kandunganku lagi Kyung, ini bukan dibuat-buat dan benar-benar menyiksa!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas beratnya "Baiklah, naik ke tempat tidut" mengalah, atau Taeoh akan merengek terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jelas Junmyeon mendadak cemas dan paranoid bukan main, wajah Kyungsoo setelah melakukan pemeriksaan ini dan itu yang nyaris sama rumitnya dengan pemeriksaan kandungan mendadak pucat pasi, menarik pasokan oksigen serakah dan bertanya dalam nada serius yang membuat bulu kuduk Junmyeon merinding "Jadi, berapa kali intensitas hubungan intim kalian selama seminggu ?" warna merah seketika naik ke pipinya, haruskah di jawab ? Oh, Junmyeon tak sanggup.

"Eungg .. Se-sepuluh kali ?" bola mata Kyungsoo melebar "Ani .. mungkin Du-Duapuluh kali ?" rahang Kyungsoo jatuh "Se-seringnya Ti-tiga kali sehari" Kyungsoo nyaris pingsan.

"OENNIII ! MANA ADA IBU HAMIL MUDA YANG MELAKUKAN SEX SESERING ITU ! MAU MEMBUNUH ANAK KALIAN SENDIRI ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Child**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Junmyeon panik gelagapan, senang sekaligus merasa bersalah bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Ia tak menyadari kehadiran nyawa lain dalam dirinya ? Flek-flek itu bukan darah menstruasi melainkan hasil dari kegilaan gairah mereka yang terlalu kurang ajar, mau membunuh anak sendiri ? Nyaris satu jam Ia habiskan untuk sesenggukan parah di klinik Kyungsoo hingga berbagai wejangan-wejangan manis dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo berhasil menenangkannya.

Memberikan beberapa botol multivitamin penguat kandungan juga macam-macam list _'do it'_ dan _'dont do it'_ juga Kyungsoo sertakan dalam ocehannya. Sekaligus memohon dan meminta dengan sangat untuk memberikan pengertian pada Yi Fan agar segera berhenti menjadi maniak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu sepulang dari klinik Kyungsoo, setelah memasak beragam menu lezat, Junmyeon mencatut dirinya rapi-rapi di depan cermin setelah mandi cantik dengan berendam aroma green tea manis favoritenya.

Menunggu Wu Yi Fan.

Sudah bisa wanita itu bayangkan bagaimana bahagianya menyampaikan berita kehamilan itu pada suami tercintanya. Menantikan wajah super bahagia milik Prianya kemudian berhamburan masuk ke pelukan Wu Yi Fan dan di hadiahi kecupan-kecupan kecil benar-benar menjanjikan! Okay, hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil, Junmyeon masih ingat segala wejangan Kyungsoo.

Duduk di meja makan bersama hidangan yang mendingin Junmyeon terus menunggu, dengan menjaga senyum mengembang berharap tak pernah layu hingga waktu nyaris tiba di batas tengah malam, pukul 23:48. Sialnya handphone Wu Yi Fan tidak aktif, empat jam lalu Miseok bilang Yi Fan sudah pergi dari kantor dan jarak kantor menuju apartemen mereka hanya memakan waktu 45 menit sudah beserta macet dan lampu merah, tapi batang hidung Wu Yi Fan juga tak kunjung muncul.

Lelah, sekaligus memikirkan kondisi jabang bayinya Junmyeon memutuskan menyerah. Mungkin ada pertemuan lain, mungkin handphone Wu Yi Fan lowbet, mungkin itu pertemuan penting, mungkin juga suaminya begitu terburu-buru hingga tak sempat mengabarinya, sekali lagi mungkin. Junmyeon menyimpan dan mengulang kemungkinan-kemungkinan baik-baik atas segala tindak tanduk Wu Yi Fan malam ini.

Hingga ketika Ia mengambil langkah berbalik, pintu apartemen mereka terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok suami tingginya dengan dandanan urakan. Dasi yang terjulur longgar, beberapa kancing kemeja atas lolos, rambut serta wajah berantakan dan ketika Junmyeon berlari mendekat, bau busuk alkohol menjadi pemicu air mata dan teriakan marahnya "WU YI FAN ! KAU MABUK ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU MABUK ?" tanya Junmyeon emosi

"..."

"Apa yang salah ? Apa yang terjadi dengamu ? Kau tahu aku benci alkohol !"

"..."

"Pulang pagi buta dengan keadaan berantakan dan mabuk ? KAU SUDAH GILA ?"

"..."

"JAWAB AKU WU YI FAN !" tangis Junmyeon pecah.

Semua orang tahu Junmyoen benci alkohol, bukankah dulu alkohol yang membawa suaminya menghamili wanita lain ? Bukankah karena alkohol kehidupan pernikahan mereka dahulu porak poranda ? Yi Fan telah bersumpah untuk menjauhi segala macam minuman memabukkan itu, bahkan wine mahal sekalipun pernah Ia tolak mentah-mentah saat di hadiahi oleh rekan bisnisnya. Tapi, malam ini ?

"Datang bulan"

Junmyeon terkesiap, menoleh cepat.

"Kau datang bulan lagikan ? Dan aku terlalu takut dan malu untuk bertemu denganmu hari ini !"

Yi Fan mabuk, Junmyeon tahu.

Yi Fan berbicara jujur, dan Junmyeon juga tahu.

"Aku tak bisa pulang untuk melihatmu kacau dengan mata sembab karena menangisinya. Melihatmu mendiamkan-ku seminggu penuh, sulit Joon! Kita berusaha, kau tahu aku berusaha ! Aku sama inginnya denganmu, t-tapi .. ta-tapi .." tangis Yi Fan pecah, dan rasa bersalah menjalar dalam diri Junmyeon.

Separah apa amarah dan rengekannya selama ini hingga mampu membebani pikiran suaminya sebegitu hebat ? Apa dia telah berubah jadi monster ? Apa sebegitu menyedihkan tangis-tangis dan jeritannya karena menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak ? Selama ini dia pikir Yi Fan-lah yang paling menganggap santai dan remeh atas ini, tapi rasa-rasanya dugaan itu salah besar. Yi Fan hanya menyimpannya, adakah atau banyakkah kalimat dari bibirnya yang menyakiti Pria itu ?

"Faannn .." Junmyeon tak bisa menahan rengekannya, memeluk erat suami tingginya.

Yi Fan hanya setengah mabuk, dan akal sehat masih duduk tegap di singgasananya, balas merengkuh wanita mungilnya merasa kesal telah membuatnya takut "Kita bisa berusaha lagi Sayang, Aku mohoonn .. Jangan terus jadikan ini masalah untuk pertengkaran kita yang nyaris setiap harinya, Heemm ?"

Alih-alih menjawab atau sekedar menganggukkan kepala, Junmyeon malah berontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yi Fan dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju sink pencucian piring di dapur mereka dan muntah sejadi-jadinya.

Bau alkohol dari mulut Wu Yi Fan pemicunya.

"Kim Junmyeon, ada apa ?" dan dorongan tak bertenaga di dada Pria itu menjadi jawaban selagi Junmyeon kembali memuntahkan angin dalam sink pencucian piring.

"Menjauh dariku, bau alkohol dari mulutmu membuatku .." Junmyeon muntah lagi, kali ini bukan karena sekedar bau alkohol tetapi rasa pahit bukan main yang mendera kerongkongannya hingga memicu mual parah di perutnya.

Yi Fan menarik langkah mundur, menjauh merasa bersalah "Oke .. oke" dahinya berkerut dalam, dia hanya minum wine kualitas mahal dengan alkohol alami fermentasi anggur dan bukan alkohol buatan yang pekat., seharusnya tidak sebau itu kecuali bau anggur yang sedikit kuat "Kau sehat kan ? Perlu aku ambilkan air putih dan obat pereda mual ?" gumamnya, menghindari mulutnya terbuka lembar hingga tak ada bau alkohol yang mengudara.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tak butuh obat" Junmyeon menyeka bibirnya dengan air mengalir "Kata Kyungsoo mual terhadap bau-bau-an tak sedap adalah wajar bagi Ibu hamil dan aku rasa alkohol adalah musuh terbesarku sekarang, Ohh .. perutku mu-"

Yi Fan menarik tangan Junmyeon cepat, memotong kalimat istrinya dengan pertanyaan bernada super terkejut "KAU HAMIL ?" dan ya .. jawabannya adalah Junmyeon yang kembali muntah sejadi-jadinya tanpa ada sedikitpun yang Ia keluarkan dari perutnya kecuali saliva-saliva berlendir dengan wajah pucat dan lengan ranting memeluk perutnya erat, kram yang menyiksa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan alat testpect seperti drama-drama sabtu minggu yang menjadi bukti jika wanita itu mengandung, namun secarik surat keterangan kehamilan berusia jalan 7 minggu yang dikeluarkan klinik Kyungsoo dan Yi Fan rasanya ingin menari-nari girang mengelilingi seluruh komplek apartemen mewah itu dan memberi tahu semua orang jika istri tercintanya hamil.

 _ **CUT.**_

Sayangnya, euforia kehamilan itu terpotong sampai di situ ketika mendapati Junmyeon lagi-lagi menolak bahkan sekedar untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Wu Yi Fan yang meski telah menyikat giginya hingga lebih dari 10 kali juga menghabiskan sebotol besar obat pencucui mulut dengan alasan _"Bau alkohol dalam mulutmu membuatku gila !"_

Berakhir dengan Wu Yi Fan yang menyeret bantal dan bed cover dengan wajah tertunduk lesu menuju sofa ruang tamu karena Junmyeon benar-benar menolak keberadaan dirinya yang bau alkohol. Dan mulai detik itu, Wu Yi Fan bersumpah demi langit dan bumi untuk mengharamkan jenis alkohol apapun melewati kerongkongannya !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Child**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kehamilan ya ?_

Selain membenci bau alkohol dan muntah setiap jam 2 dan 6 pagi, semua yang ada dalam diri Junmyeon adalah normal. Hingga akhir bulan ke tiga kehamilannya, tak ada ngidam yang muluk-muluk dan mengharuskan Yi Fan mengemudi tengah malam untuk mencarikan sebuah makanan aneh atau pertengkaran-pertengkaran salah paham dsb.

Junmyeon wanita hamil yang _normal_ , tentu Yi Fan adalah suami yang _normal_ pula.

.

Kecuali Junmyeon yang setelah kegiatan rutin muntahnya di jam 2 pagi bersama Yi Fan yang setia memijat tengkuknya pelan tiba-tiba berkata "Aku ingin makan makanan pinggir jalan Fan" tak ada bantahan karena bahkan kalimat penolakan makanan yang belum tentu terjamin kehigienisannya tak baik untuk wanita hamil belum meluncur dari bibir Yi Fan, mata berkaca-kaca dengan ancaman "Aku ingin itu, atau tidak makan sama sekali!"

Mengharuskan Yi Fan duduk di warung tenda pinggir jalan pukul 3 pagi menyaksikan betapa rakusnya Kim Junmyeon melahap tanpa jeda 3 posri besar teokbokkie, 2 piring sundae, 8 tusuk odeng berakhir dengan keluhan kekenyangan dan mengharuskan Yi Fan menggendongnya hingga tempat tidur.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Junmyeon akan kembali terbangun pukul 6 pagi dan memuntahkan seluruh makanannya jam-jam lalu yang berakhir cukup mengenaskan bagi Yi Fan, melewatkan seluruh jadwal kerjanya dan di omeli Kyungsoo habis-habisan dituding tak becus menjaga dan mengontrol istri sendiri, Oh .. belum lagi telfon-telfon khawatir Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tak ada habisnya.

 _Normal-kah ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ngidam dan segala permintaan oleh Ibu hamil itu seperti hukum alam, jika dituruti akan menghadiahi derita dan jika tidak di turuti akan menghasilkan karma. Begitulah yang Pria 32 tahun itu rasakan. _Apa ?_

Junmyeon berubah sensitif ? Sudah biasa sih dulu-dulu juga sering begitu.

Ngomel tanpa jeda sampai Yi Fan yang merasa begitu haus hanya mendengar ocehannya juga biasa.

Mual-mual sudah mulai berkurang, hanya tersisa di jam 6 pagi dan frekuensinya mulai jarang.

Mengajak makan-makanan di pinggir jalan di pertengahan pagi juga sudah tidak pernah lagi.

Cemburu ? Tidak pernah! Bagaimana mau cemburu kalau Wu Yi Fan adalah suami dan calon ayah teladan yang selalu sarapan di rumah, makan siang di rumah, makan malam di rumah, menghabiskan weekend di rumah, bahkan tak jarang mencoret daftar-daftar meeting penting hanya karena kalimat rindu Junmyeon bersama rengekannya.

Manja! Sebenarnya Junmyeon memang dari sananya sudah manja sih. Cuman hamil seperti manjanya menjadi double atau triple ?

Tugas pokok Yi Fan selain bekerja adalah menyiapkan susu hamil Junmyeon di pagi dan malam hari plus menunggui istri buncitnya itu mereguk habis segelas tinggi susu bernutrisi itu. Jika bukan Yi Fan yang membuat dan jika Yi Fan tidak menungguinya menghabiskan susu itu, maka absensi alpha (A) acara minum susu bagi si Ibu hamil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atau Junmyeon yang mengharuskan keberadaan Yi Fan di setiap Ia akan menutup mata di malam hari dan setiap ketika Ia akan membuka mata di pagi hari. Mutlak dan tanpa penolakan, tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti memang, hanya night kiss dan morning kiss di bibir dan di perut buncit Junmyeon, sudah.

Tapi menjadikan Yi Fan harus puas hanya mengirim pegawai terbaiknya untuk bernegosiasi dengan perusahaan-perusahaan asing yang bedomisili di luar Korea karena sejak Junmyeon hamil, Yi Fan bahkan tak pernah pulang lewat dari jam 8 malam, tak peduli sebanyak apapun dokumen haus tanda tangan menumpuk di mejanya.

Pernah sekali, Investor baru yang berminat menanam saham setelah melihat perkembangan pesat cabang perusahaannya di Canada secara tiba-tiba datang ke Korea dan muncul di ruang kerja Yi Fan bagai hantu. Sialnya, tua botak berhidung bengkok itu mengundang Yi Fan untuk ikut makan malam selagi membicarakan apa-apa yang menjadi tuas kerjasama antar keduanya.

Heol! Bagaimana mau menolak dan mengatakan jika istri manjanya sedang menunggu dan tak boleh di biarkan gelisah sendirian jika Pria botak itu belum apa-apa sudah berkata Ia telah memesan satu restoran khas Korea untuk 4 jam penuh dan mengatakan jika segala garis _chart organisation_ di perusahaannya juga berada di Korea dan sangat berminat bertemu dengan Pria itu. Alhasil, Yi Fan menyeret pasrah langkahnya.

 **.**

Malam itu, setelah makan malam bisnis selesai dan memijakkan kaki di depan pintu apartemennya di pukul 11 malam adalah hal yang paling Yi Fan kutuk seumur hidupnya. Tepat ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, sosok mungil duduk memunggunginya di sofa ruang tamu dengan bahu bergetar dan isakan-isakan kecil bernada takut menggema di tengah kegelapan.

Langkah besar-besar Yi Fan ambil, menghampiri istri cantiknya setelah melepas sepatu sembarangan dan mencampak tas kerjanya asal "Kim Junmyeon !" Yi Fan menarik wanitanya dalam dekapan rasa bersalah, tak ada penolakan kecuali tangis Junmyeon yang semakin besar

"Kenapa belum tidur sayang .." Yi Fan menarik wajah Junmyeon dan seketika menjerit merasakan suhu tubuh istri hamilnya tak normal, panas tinggi "Astaga, kau demam !"

 **.**

Berkat instruksi Kyungsoo lewat telfon karena membutuhkan waktu terlalu lama nyaris satu setengah jam untuk adik iparnya itu sampai dan Yi Fan tak sesabar itu untuk menunggu, meski kacau dan berantakan akhirnya efek paracetamol juga kompresan di dahi Junmyeon berhasil menghantar wanita itu tertidur.

.

" _Jangan memberikannya susu hamil karena obat akan bereaksi negatif oleh kandungan susu" Yi Fan melempark kotak susu dari tangannya_

" _Paksa dia makan"_

" _Tapi tak ada yang bisa di makan, apa aku harus memasak sesuatu ? Yang mudah dan cepat ? Tapi apa ?" erang Yi Fan frustasi_

" _Baiklah .. Baiklah .. Berikan dosis terendah agar tak melukai lambungnya karena Junmyeon Oennie belum mendapatkan makan malam" Yi Fan menggeledah kotak obat seperti orang gila_

" _Terus ganti kain kompresnya" berlari menuju dapur mengganti air hangat yang telah mendingin lalu masuk lagi ke kamar dengan percikan air di sepanjang jalan._

.

Meninggalkan istrinya sendirian, melewatkan makan malam bersama istrinya, mengabaikan keinginan istri hamilnya untuk selalu ada di waktu-waktu tertentu juga menyebabkan istri manjanya terisak parah ketakutan di ruang tamu apartemen berujung demam tinggi Ibu hamil itu adalah kesalahan yang tak akan pernah Yi Fan lupakan seumur hidupnya dan Pria itu berjanji tak akan pernah mengabaikan apapun kemauan Junmyeon, termasuk jika harus kehilangan ratusan juta won, sungguh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehamil Junmyeon yang memasuki tri-semestar akhir membuat Yi Fan sering mengurut pelipisnya kelewat pening. Junmyeon berubah menjadi beruang buncit –karena naiknya berat badan Junmyeon yang benar-benar drastis– yang lupa kapan waktunya tidur, kapan waktunya bangun pagi, kapan waktunya mandi dan benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya memoles make up atau sekedar menyisir rambut.

Junmyeon yang hamil adalah Junmyeon yang kacau berantakan.

Yi Fan jadi sering terlambat ke kantor –ingat peraturan harus ada di setiap istrinya menutup dan membuka mata yang sialnya masih berlaku hingga detik ini–, karena Junmyeon yang tidur lewat tengah malam dan meresah sepanjang pagi.

"Tidak bisa tidur ?" dan lagi-lagi jawabannya hanya tangisan kecil Junmyeon, Ibu hamil adalah yang paling sensitif.

Yi Fan bangkit dari tidurnya, menarik Junmyeon dalam dekapan hangat "Kenapa menangis, heum ? Ada yang sakit ?" Junmyeon menggeleng ribut, masih terisak kecil.

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut buncit Junmyeon "Anak Daddy sudah mulai nakal ya ? Bagaimana bisa bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah nanti jika jam segini belum tidur ? Heung ?" menghadiahi perut buncit istrinya dengan kecupan.

"Daddy peluk dan elus sampai pagi, syaratnya biarkan Mommy tidur, oke ?" Junmyeon yang tidur membelakangi Yi Fan yang setia memeluk dan mengelus perut buncit sang istri dengan gerakan memutar lembut dari telapak tangan besar itu akhirnya menjadi pamungkas penghantar tidur Junmyeon di bulan-bulan terkahir kehamilannya.

 **.**

Dan paginya ? Jangan di bangunkan atau Junmyeon akan merajuki segala macam kelakuan Yi Fan selama berhari-hari. Bersama secangkir hitam pekat dan koran bergambar batang saham Yi Fan duduk tepat di samping tempat tidur mereka, menunggu Junmyeon bangun secara alami dan memberikan morning kiss di bibir dan di perut buncitnya di susul segelas tinggi susu hamil.

"Pagii .." jika saja pukul 09:30 masih bisa di sebut pagi.

"Sudah bangun ?" Junmyeon menarik punggungnya duduk menyandar, mengucek mata kantuknya

"Kau belum berangkat kerja ? Pukul berapa sekarang ?" basa-basi.

"Aku harus menunggu istri cantikku ini bangun .." Yi Fan menyisir rambut Junmyeon dengan jarinya ".. memberikan morning kiss .." sebuah ciuman mendatar sekilas di bibir wanitanya, lalu ciuman selanjutnya menuju perut buncit Junmyeon ".. selamat pagi anak Daddy .." mengelusnya sebentar ".. dan susu paginya Nyonya Wu" menyodorkan segelas susu hangat yang langsung diambil alih oleh Junmyeon.

"Pelan-pelan sayang" ingat Yi Fan.

Junmyeon menyodorkan gelas kosong kembali pada Yi Fan "Terima Kasih Daddy" senyum manis Junmyeon selalu saja yang terfavorite.

"Mau mandi sekarang ?" Junmyeon yang mengangguk dua kali berhasil mencetak kerutan dalam di dahi suaminya "Tumben" _biasanya juga kalau belum pukul 12 siang belum mau mandi_ –dalam hati.

"Aku melihat jadwal kerjamu semalam, meeting penting dengan Tuan Shin sembari makan siang di luar kan ?"

"Setelah membantuku mandi, Presdir Wu boleh pergi bekerja" Ahhh .. Yi Fan mendambakan Junmyeon yang pengertian seperti ini, sangat.

Jadi, setelah membantu istri manja berperut buncitnya mandi, hanya benar-benar mandi, sungguh! Karena sejak insiden pertama dahulu, Yi Fan dan Junmyeon sepakat mengurangi kali juga durasi mereka bercinta. Memilihkannya dreess longgar selutut –Junmyeon telah lupa bagaimana caranya berpakaian layak jika tanpa Yi Fan dan menyisir sekaligus mengeringkan rambut istrinya dengan bantuan hairdryer, Yi Fan melenggang keluar apartemen.

Jam paling pagi sebulan terakhir ini untuk berangkat kerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hamil 9 bulan plus weekend._

Yi Fan tak tahu sejak kapan Junmyeon memilih kombinasi warna biru tua bersisip putih sebagai warna bagi kamar anak laki-lakinya. Ya, di usia kehamilan 6 bulan kemarin, mereka sepakat untuk melihat jenis kelamin si Wu dan betapa bahagianya Yi Fan mengetahui itu. Tau-tau kamar yang dulunya kosong dan hanya di jadikan gudang sementara telah di sulap menjadi kamar mungil yang cerah.

Mengingat waktu persalinan yang tinggal menghitung belasan hari, Yi Fan dan Junmyeon sepakat berbelanja kebutuhan calon jabang bayi mereka –hanya sedikit kekurangannya saja sebenarnya karena semuanya telah nyaris lengkap dan kamar biru tua itu benar-benar telah penuh.

Tetapi wanita tetap wanita, berbekal sehelai plastik tipis berwarna hitam juga kuli angkut barang –Yi Fan maksudnya, Junmyeon lagi-lagi belanja dengan kalap hingga langit nyaris menghitam dan mengharuskan pihak toko mengantar barang belanjaan mereka dengan mobil bak terbuka.

"Lelah ? Wajahmu pucat" Yi Fan menghampiri Junmyeon bersama segelas jus jambu biji dingin.

"Kan sudah ku peringatkan untuk jangan terlalu lelah, aku benci wanita jika sudah bertemu Mall" keluh Yi Fan menghadirkan kekehan Junmyeon

"Wajar saja lelah, aku membawa anakmu di perutku"

"Dan semua belanjaan kita hari ini juga untuk anakmu sayang .." Okay, Yi Fan kalah.

"Baiklah Nyonya, karena Nyonya sedang mengandung anak saya sekarang Nyonya harus segera istirahat karena saya tidak ingin Nyonya dan anak saya kelehan. Dan tidak ada penolakan"

"Dengan satu syarat !"

"Apa ?"

Dan Yi Fan dengan senyum penuh berbaring di samping si perut buncit, mengelus gundukan itu dengan usakan lembut dan teratur, menghantar Junmyeon menjemput mimpi kurang dari waktu 15 menit.

 **.**

Ketika hendak bangkit berpikir untuk membereskan ruang tamu mereka yang cukup berantakan oleh belanjaan sang istri, Yi Fan sontak terkesiap saat hendak menaikkan selimut di ujung kaki istrinya, kaki bengkak Junmyeon.

Ugh! Kaki cantik yang dulunya bertahta sepatu hak tinggi berhias kilatan mutiara kini terlihat membengkak, besar dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Akibat mengandung anaknya ya ? Yi Fan terdengar seperti bajingan saja.

Berbekal panduan telfon Kyungsoo seperti biasa, mengoleskan minyak aromaterapi sedikit banyak mengurangi sakitnya namun tetap tak bisa menghilangkan sempurna bengkaknya. Banting stir menjadi tukang urut amatiran, dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut demi tak ingin membangunkan istri cantiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas, Yi Fan mengolesi minyak sesuai saran Kyungsoo dari betis hingga telapak kaki lalu menyelimuti Junmyeon sebatas tengah perut dan kembali ke tujuan semula, membereskan ruang tamu.

Hari yang melelahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Child**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu, pengalaman anak pertama tidaklah di isi ragam kegiatan _'melayani wanita hamil'_ yang menyenangkan. Zhang Yixing menghabiskan nyaris 80% waktu kehamilannya di rumah sakit, dengan bermacam-macam selang infus dan jarum suntik juga obat-obatan.

Dari Korea – Jepang hingga German terdengar seperti destinasi liburan namun nyatanya hanyalah sekelumit pengobatan yang menyakitkan demi menyelamatkan sosok tak bedosa yang hadir melalui sebuah dosa.

Semuanya berlaku rumit, takdir dan cinta memang terlampau rumit tentu seringkali juga berakhir mengenaskan. Kematian Yixing, juga kematian gadis kecilnya –Wu Suho tidakkan itu mengenaskan. Oh, Yi Fan mendadak rindu pada gadis kecil manjanya. Jika saja Suho mampu bertahan, Pria itu yakin betapa girangnya Ia ketika tahu akan memiliki adik.

Syukurnya, setelah semua lika-liku curam takdir telah berakhir, takdir kejam yang tega memisahkan Ia dengan wanitanya telah berakhir. Bukan berarti Yi Fan bahagia atas kematian Yixing dan Suho, hanya saja setelah semua kekejaman takdir serta perihnya kehilangan kini hidup bahagia bersama Junmyeon istri manjanya menjadi penawar sepadan atas racun yang Ia tenggak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan tegang begitu sayang .. Dengar kan kata dokter kau harus tenang" Yi Fan menggengga erat jemari mungil istrinya

"Aku takut Fan .. Kenapa harus jalan operasi ? Kenapa tak melahirkan normal saja ?" air mata menggenang di ujung mata tipis istrinya.

Ya, harus operasi. Bisa saja sih melahirkan normal, tapi setelah mendengar berbagai resiko yang timbul akibat riwayat keguguran Junmyeon bertahun-tahun silam saran operasi sebagai jalur teraman Yi Fan pilih.

Depresi! Dulu Junmyeon menghabiskan setahun untuk menyembuhkan depresi dan bayangan rasa sakit hebat di perutnya ketika harus kehilangan anak pertamanya. Dan takut memori semacam itu akan kembali naik ke permukaan, Yi Fan kekeuh memutuskan untuk mengambil alternatif operasi caesar saja.

"Dengar, Aku memilih dan melakukan segala yang terbaik hanya untukmu .."

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun, jangan pikirkan apapun"

"Nyonya Wu ini hanya perlu sadar setelah operasinya, dan Aku berjanji akan selalu ada"

"Kau ingin melihat anak kita kan ?" anggukan Junmyeon setidaknya menjadi jawaban yang membawa keyakinan untuknya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja, istri dan anaknya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan ketika lampu merah menyala di depan ruang operasi, Yi Fan yang di temani Kyungsoo dan Jongin diam dalam tangisnya, merapalkan doa-doa keselamatan berbagai ayat. Lebih menegangkan mana ? Di cakar dan di jambaki ketika proses persalinan atau justru duduk menyedihkan berderai air mata di depan ruang operasi ? Tentu opsi ke dua, ini mungkin yang ke dua kalinya, dulu Yixing juga mengalami hal yang sama namun tetap jantung Yi Fan nyaris rusak karena tak mampu berdetak dengan benar.

Tepukan-tepukan menenangkan Jongin pada pundak Abang Iparnya itu berhenti, tepat ketika suara tangis begitu keras menguar sama dari ruang operasi dan lampu merah di atasnya berakhir padam.

"Laki-laki , berat 3400 gr , tinggi 52 cm , bayi dan ibu selamat"

Bagai letupan kembang api malam tahun baru gemuruh hebat dalam dada Yi Fan. Untuk ke dua kalinya, Ia menjadi Ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Child**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berstatus menjadi orangtua, seorang Ayah dan suami bukan kali pertama bagi Yi Fan tapi tetap saja rasanya masih benar-benar merepotkan. Tidak-tidak, bukan merepotkan karena merasa sulit dan tak iklas menjalaninya –yang benar saja! Ini karena pergulatan setiap pagi menjadi suami, Ayah serta kepala rumah tangga benar-benar sangat melelahkan.

"Faann .. Mau bangun atau aku ku tinggal pergi ?"

"Dewasalah sedikit, Aku masih harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan bekal Sehun"

"Bertanggungjawab sedikit bisakan ? Tugasmu hanya membangunkan Sehun, memandikannya dan memakaikannya seragam sekolah, tapi kau sendiri malah masih bergelung seperti anjing begini !"

"Ku ingatkan sudah jam 7:30"

"Jika Sehun merajuk lagi karena terlambat berangkat sekolah, kau pujuk sendiri"

Sontak selimut tebal itu Yi Fan sibak buru-buru dan berlari tunggang langgang menuju kamar Sehun. Mereka sudah tak tinggal di apartemen lagi, 3 tahun lalu atas pertimbangan Sehun yang semakin besar dan butuh ruang untuk bermain, Junmyeon dan Yi Fan membeli rumah dua lantai dengan halaman depan dan belakang yang cukup luas dan bocah laki-laki itu memiliki kamarnya sendiri sejak berusia 3 tahun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, kadang Yi Fan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya sifat perajuk kental dari siapa yang diwarisi bocah 6 tahun itu ? Oh, bahkan hanya karena sebuah gagalnya janji makan ramyun di restoran favoritenya karena Yi Fan telat pulang kantor, putra tunggal Wu itu mendiami Daddy-nya selama seminggu penuh dan baik setelah kedapatan memecahkan jendela sekolah akibat bermain bola, takut untuk menelfon Junmyeon karena tahu akan seperti apa hasilnya dan akhirnya meminta Yi Fan datang dan mengganti semua kerugian.

"WU SEHUN ! CEPAT BANGUN, KAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH !"

Sekali lagi, pagi berantakan dengan Sehun yang bahkan memakai sepatunya di dalam mobil serta Yi Fan yang bahkan memakai kaos kaki berbeda warna pun Junmyeon biarkan sebagai pembelajaran untuk sedikit saja suaminya itu bertindak dewasa dan bertanggungjawab.

"Biar tahu rasa, tidak bapak tidak anak sama saja !" Junmyeon menyesap teh hijaunya perlahan.

.

.

"Cepat masuk, masih ada waktu 5 menit ! Gunakan kaki panjangmu Wu !" Yi Fan menarik kasar tas Sehun dari jok belakang, memakaikannya pada putra tunggalnya itu kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di kening.

Sehun berlari kencang benar-benar memfungsikan kaki panjangnya sebaik mungkin setelah berbisik mengejek Daddy-nya "Kaos kaki Daddy keren deh" tawa renyah mengiringi lari panjang-panjang Sehun.

SHIT ! Itu tandanya Ia harus memutar dan kembali lagi kerumah untuk menukar kaos kaki padahal ada pertemuan penting pagi ini. Kepala Yi Fan berdenyut, mengumpat dirinya dan segala kebebalannya atas ocehan Junmyeon.

Baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya kasar dan berniat mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan super, teriakan nyaring tangis Sehun mampir ke telinga Pria 38 tahu itu "DADDYYYYY .. BUKU PR SEHUN KENAPA TIDAK DI MASUKKAN KE DALAM TAS ?"

ARRRGGGG, KIM JUNMYEON ! HELP !

MOOMMYYYYYY !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadi, ini sekuel ? entahlah, Kkkkk~**

 **Jangan gumoh ya, ini 6K words soalnya :# Lelah banget pasti ngebacanya.**

 **Sebenernya mau buat moment Junmyeon – Yi Fan – Sehun lebih panjang, tapi kasian sama yang baca, Hihi ^^**

 **Sidang proposalnya manis, makanya di kasih sekuel.**

 **Oh iya, buat semua yang uda baca Chapter's Our Destiny, makasih banget ya ^^ Kemaren buru-buru banget ngepostnya sampe gak nulis Author Note.**

 **Pokoknya buat semua yang uda follow, fav, rev bahkan para sider, Thank you ^^**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**


End file.
